My life chaged when I met you
by Taichi Sora
Summary: Antoni Van Viccacio, un joven adolecente de 15 años que habia perdido a su familia cuando pequeño. Su vida se basa en enojos, los cuáles bota usando la violencia. Un día se entera de la existencias de seres lo cuáles no imagino que existirían.
1. Una chica un tanto extraña

En una ciudad como cualquiera vivía un chico llamado Antoni Van Viccacio, un joven adolecente de 15 años que habia perdido a su familia cuando pequeño que hoy en día vive sólo. Su vida se basa en frustaciones y enojos, los cuáles bota usando la violencia y algunas veces robando cuando no tiene dinero; esta en un grupo llamado "Blue sense". Un día va a su escuela y se entera de la existencias de seres lo cuáles no imagino que existirían.

Antoni: ¿De qué hablas?

Chie: ¡es verdad! Incluso cuando iba caminando vi una. Su elementar geral estaba al descubierto, lo tenia en el brazo.

Kisho: ¿en serio? ¿Cómo era? Parece que yo también la vi, su cabello era de color rubio y sus ojos esmeralda. Era muy linda.

Chie: Sí, creo que era esa. Cuando me a cerque me sonrió.

Kisho: ¡ah! Pero no fue la única también vi a otra que cuando me le a cerque no dijo nada. Se me quedo mirando y luego siguió caminando.

Chie: Sí, son raras…

Antoni: ¡¿Podrían explicarme? –dijo explotando de lo que tanto hablaban.

Chie y Kisho: esta bien… pero no te enojes –dijeron en unisono con un berrinche-

Chie: Hablamos de las Edhil Raids. No son comunes de ver.

Antoni: ¿Edhil Raids?

Kisho: -asiente- ellas son magnificas, se trasforman en unas armas geniales y grandes. Ellas hacen un contrato contigo, pero sólo podrán seguir reaccionando con la persona a quién eligio para hacer el contrato.

Chie: Si esa persona con la cuál hiso el contrato muere. Ella es libre de reaccionar con otra persona.

Kisho: ¡Son increíbles! Yo quiero una.

Chie: Yo también.

Antoni: Que interesante… me gustaría ver una…

Después del colegio, Antoni se dirigió a comprar cuando ve que unos tipos estan acosando a una chica. Antoni rápidamente la va a ayudar.  
Antoni: ¡Hey! ¿Qué creen que le hacen?

Hombre 1: Jaja esto no te concierne niñito, lo estamos viendo con la dama ¿no es cierto?

Antoni: -la ve que esta asustada- ¡alejense viejos verdes!

Hombre 2: con que nos llamaste viejos verdes ¿eh?

Hombre 3: ¡Aprende a hablar niño! –dijo pegandole en el estomago-

Antoni: -cae y se sostiene el estomago- tsk… que la dejen

Hombre 4: -se acerca pervertidamente a la chica-

Ume: -asustada cierra los ojos-

Antoni: -se levanta, y les pega a los 3 hombre en frente suyo con una patada botandolos, y se le pega con otra patada al tipo que se le acercaba a la chica, se da vuelta- ¿estas bien?

Ume: ¿Por qué me ayudas? –dijo abriendo los ojos-

Antoni: Porque estabas en peli.. –le pegan por atrás dejandolo caer-

Hombre 4: El niño si que fastidiaba

Antoni: Aun sigo aquí -dijo apenas parandose-

Ume: ¿eh? ¿Por qué me ayudas=

Antoni: -se para y se limpia la boca- Porque estas en peligro –se da vuelta y empieza a pelear-

Ume: ¿Por qué? Yo no te lo pedi…

Antoni: -le pegan en el estomago esta vez mas fuerte con una patada- tsk…

Hombre 3: jaja no te empeñes en salvarle

Hombre 2: ¿de qué te sirve?

Antoni: Ella… esta sola ¿o no? Sino cualquiera la ayudaría, nadie la ayuda… esta sola… por eso tsk… lo hago

Ume: … -se le quedo mirando-  
Antoni: esta sola… y no tiene quién la ayude… esta igual que yo… tsk.. –siendo golpeado- comprendo como te sientes… mi vida se basa en violencia y robos… tsk… no tengo a ningun familiar, mis padres murieron y mi familia me abandono… tsk… te entiendo, y por eso no te dejare sola…

Ume: … -lo mira-

Hombre 1: ¿Qué tonterias dices?

Hombre 2: jaja ya esta delirando

Hombre 3: -lo tira con una patada a la pared-

Ume: -lo ve y se acerca mostrandole sus manos-

Antoni: -la ve- ¿eh? Mejor corre…

Ume: No te entiendo, me ayudas sin habertelo pedido… eres extraño, pero aun asi –le muestra sus manos- reaccionemos.

Antoni: ¿reaccionar? –la mira-

Ume: -lo mira con sus ojos naranjas- reaccionemos…

Antoni: -se sonroja levemente- s-si… -la toma de las manos-

Ume: En un evanescente anochecer,  
una historia a mi amigo le cuento  
Reflrejada tras mis parpados cerrados en un dulce campo  
Sin miedo, con cariño te abrazo

Estoy junto a ti  
Gracias al amor,  
contraigo un pacto contigo

Y como la respiracion,  
el viento te envolvera...

Tu y yo  
juntos estaremos donde quiera que vayamos  
De rojo el corazon  
envuelto sera en el viento

Forja el contrato

De momento en momento apareció una espada en la mano de Antoni, una espada en todo el brazo de Antoni. Era una espadacolo damasco, con lineas rojas y estrellas amarillas a su alrededor. Antoni quedo asombrado. Y Ume apareció como espiritu al lado suyo.

Antoni: ¡¿Qué es esto? –dijo asombrado-

Ume: es nuestro contrato. Concéntrate.

Antoni: -asintió- ¡ahora verán! –corrió donde ellos y con sólo mover la espada logró hacer que los hombres volaran y quedaran contra la pared- ¡Que ligera!

Hombre 1: ¡H-hizo un contrato!

Hombre 4: ¡C-corramos!

Los hombres acosadores se fueron. Ume volvió a su forma normal.

Antoni: ¡Wau! Eso fue genial. ¿cómo lo hiciste? –se da vuleta y la ve tirada. ¿eh? ¿qué te pasa?

Ume: Tengo sueño… -dijo cerrando los ojos-

Antoni: ah… pensé que te desmayaste –se la lleva en su espalda.

Al otro día. Tocan la puerta de Antoni, y Antoni abre. Eran tres personas, uno era pequeño del porte de Antoni pelo corto café y ojos del mismo color usaba lentes y una gran gorra azul con blanco junto a una capa del mismo color; el otro era alto de cabello naranja con un corte no muy común, ojos del mismo color usaba una banda en el pelo color blanco y llevaba un traje deportivo pero del mismo diseño que el del bajito; y la chica era un poco mas pequeña que el chico de la banda, tenia los ojos verdes igual que el color de su cabello que estaba tomado en dos colas, usaba su uniforme del mismo diseño que el de los otros dos chicos.

Setsu: ¡Buenos días!

Antoni: ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Setsu: Nosotros somos de la famosa constitución, que protege a las Edhil Raids, llamada "Arcangel 3.0". Hemos venido por un Edhil Raid detectado acá.

Antoni: ¡¿EH?


	2. la aparicion de arcangel 30

Capitulo 2

Esta es como la segunda version, basadaen la serie "erementar gerad", algunos personajes son propiedad de la serie original,  
pero los demas, como los principales Antoni Setsu Ume etc, son mis creaciones. Solo eso y que lo disfruten ^^ -

Como ustedes vieron, Antoni pudo hacer su primera reacci n protegiendo a una chica, de pelo casta o claro y ojos anaranjados, nunca se lo espero pero esto lo ayud para derrotar a aquellos matones. Al otro d a en la ma ana aparecieron unas personas preguntandole por la chica de ayer, que pasara?

Setsu: As que si eres tan gentil, podr as darnos a la Edhil Raid?

Antoni: de qu hablas? Ni lo pienses, si hablas de

Ume: -aparece detr s de Antoni- a n estas herido

Setsu: NO ME DIGAS QUE DURMIO CONTIGO?

Antoni: C-claro que no!

Gina: Pobre de ti que le hayas hecho algo *

Antoni: P-pero si no le he hecho nada!

Shiro: Asi que tu eres la reencarnaci n de Ren dijo con una sonrisa amable-

Ume:

Antoni: Ren? Qui n es Ren?

Shiro: Ren o Reverie Metherlence es una edhil raid en descendencia directa de la familia de los Metherlence. Tambi n es la Shichikouhouju.

Antoni: Shichikouhouju?

Shiro: -asiente- el s ptimo tesoro reluciente. Ella ten a poderes extraordinarios que sobrepasan al resto de edhil raids. Reaccion con un chico llamado Coud Van Giruet y terminaron juntos. Debido a los a os l muri , y ella tambi n.

Gina: Terminaste contandole toda la historia.

Setsu: -niega- no toda, pero no debemos darle toda la informaci n. Danos a la chica saca un aparato- te pagaremos.

Antoni: Ella no es un objeto. No se las dar .

Setsu: -saca un billete de 100.000.000- te pagaremos esto muestra el billete- 100.000.000 de yenes!

Antoni: Me niego.

Setsu: Ah... eres de los que no aceptan tan poco, esta bien te dar mas saca un billite de 500.000.000- 500.000.000 de yenes!

Antoni: Ni lo pienses! dijo tomando a Ume y llevandosela con l-

Shiro: -cierra la puerta de la casa de Antoni- Que irresponsable,

Gina: No lo ayudes! Corre! dijo llevandoselo.

Setsu: -detr s de Antoni y Ume- hey! Es por nombre de la ley danos a la chica!

Antoni: -corre y se esconde en un callej n tapandose con una manta que hab a por all - shh no hables.

Setsu: D nde estar n? Ese chico me las pagar !

Se escucha que los tres pas n por ah , y que se van.

Antoni: -suspira- eso estuvo cerca.

Ume: -lo mira-

Antoni: eh?

Ume: -pone su mano en su mejilla-

Antoni: -sonrojado- Q-qu pasa?

Ume: Te cortaste -le limpia-

Antoni: -sonrojado- g-gracias -la toma y se paran- bueno vamos.

Ume: Oye me llamo Ume. dijo mirandolo.

Antoni: ah! Perd n no te pregunt haha. Yo me llam Antoni Van Vicaccio, me puedes decir Antoni sonrie.

Ume: -asiente- gracias por ayudarme anoche.

Antoni: ah? Haha eso no fue nada sonrie.

Ume: Antoni-kun..

Antoni: si? de repente un Ninja tomo a Ume por detr s- UME! Maldici n! toma un gacho con cuerda que siempre trae y lo tira al helicoptero en el cual se va el Ninja-

Ume: eh? ve al Ninja, luego ve a Antoni-

Antoni: -sube, era una gran nave- Ume!

Ninja: -deja a Ume, y va a atacar a Antoni-

Antoni esquiva los ataques del Ninja, le pega y lo tira; parecen m s y lo atacan, lo tiran hacia la pared y lo amenazan con espadas. Antoni trantando de salir por algun espacio, se impulsa y les pega a todos con patadas, va corriendo donde Ume, pero antes es atacado por otros Ninjas impidiendole el paso. Antoni con su gancho los amarra y le pega r pidamente, se dirige a Ume sta le ofrece hacer una reaccion mostranole sus manos.

Ume: reaccionemos.

Antoni: -la mira y luego asiente- esta bien la toma de las manos.

Ume y Antoni: En un evanescente anochecer,  
una historia a mi amigo le cuento Reflrejada tras mis parpados cerrados en un dulce campo Sin miedo, con cari o te abrazo

Estoy junto a ti Gracias al amor,  
contraigo un pacto contigo

Y como la respiracion,  
el viento te envolvera...

Tu y yo juntos estaremos donde quiera que vayamos De rojo el corazon envuelto sera en el viento

Forja el contrato

Antoni: Aqu vamos! empieza a atacar a los Ninjas, los deja a todos inconcientes- genial, es incre ble!

Ume: mira a tu derecha dijo como espiritu.

Antoni: eh? ve y se protege, luego se lo quita de encima con el poder de Ume- bueno, v monos.

De repente aparece un mini avi n en el cu l ven an los tres de Arcangel 3.0 . Bajaron del avi n.

Setsu: Aqu estas l der de los Blue sense ! dijo indicando a Antoni.

Antoni: Qu ? C mo LO SABES?

Shiro: Investigamos sobre ti.

Antoni: Ni si quiera les dije mi nombre.

Shiro: se podr a decir que obtuvimos cierta informaci n con nuestras habilidades en el mini flash back aparece Shiro pidiendo la informaci n a la vecina-

Setsu: De cualquier forma, hemos venido a buscar a la Ume.

Shiro: Eso lo sab amos de un principio.

Continuara... 


	3. la desición y comienzo de un viaje

Capitulo 3

Bueno, despu s de la gran persecuci n y pelea que tuvieron que pasar Ume y Antoni. Termino con el encuentro, de los guardianes de Arcangel 3.0 .

Gina: Para no ser mal educados nos presentaremos. Yo me llamo Gina, soy una Edhil Raid al igual que Ume y tengo hambre

Shiro: ^^U Yo me llamo Shiro, soy uno de los guardianes de Arc alexander de los mejores; soy perfeccionista y muy buena persona. Un gusto conocerlos.

Setsu: Yo me llamo Setsu, una guardiana de Arcangel 3.0 una organizacionde militares que protegian a los edhil raids. Soy buena en artes marciales y armamento, aunque me reh so a reaccionar con edhil raids.

Gina: Ella es ego sta, habladora e imprevisible y ciertamente est enamorada del dinero.

Antoni: ES MUJER? sorprendido.

Setsu: Acaso pensaste que era hombre?

Antoni: Cualquiera lo piensa, en la forma que act as y tu corte de pelo, es dif cil pensar que eres mujer.

Setsu: C mo? le hace una llave.

Antoni: GAAAHH! sonidos de dolor.

Shiro: -empieza a hablarle a Ume- Bueno, y queremos que vengas con nosotros.

Ume: No quiero.

Shiro: Por qu no? Aqu es peligroso, cualquier persona podr a hacerte da o.  
Ume: Quiero ir a Edhil Garden.

Gina: Pero c mo? Ese lugar fue exonerado hace 10 a os. Despues de separarlo lo destruyeron porque pensaron que ya no servir a tener ese lugar.

Antoni: C mo? Pero como pueden hacer eso?

Gina: El chico llamado Coud tampoco quer a que lo destruyeran, pero lo terminaron destruyendo de cualquier forma.

Shiro: Pero se dice que a n existe. No s en donde pero eso dicen.

Gina: Es s lo un rumor.

Antoni: A n as se para y va donde Ume- yo te llevare a Edhil Garden.

Ume: Por qu ?

Antoni: -se sonroja levemente- P-pues porque quiero ayudarte a-adem s no quiero que te pase nada, y necesitas a alguien que te proteja.

Ume: -sonrie-

Setsu: Ni lo piensen. Ume tu vas con nosotros.

Antoni: No, ella viene conmigo.

Setsu: Pero

Antoni: No.

Setsu: Por favor

Antoni: Dije que no.

Setsu: Entonces Iremos con ustedes! dijo gloriosa.

Shiro: Senpai ^^U

Antoni: -llendose con Ume- y queda muy lejos?

Ume: Es

Setsu: Oigan, no nos dejen!

Antoni y Ume pasaron correriendo de los guardianes de Arcangel 3.0 . Pero esto era el comienzo de nuevas aventuras y cosas nuevas los esperan.  
Despu s terminaron llegando a un pueblo no muy lejos de ah . Se bajaron del avi n, ten an que buscar a algui n que supiera donde quedaba Edhil Garden. Mientras caminaban

Antoni: y qu es ese lugar llamado Edhil Garden ?

Shiro: Es el lugar de nacimiento de las Edhil Raids. Ume es una de las pocas que quedan despu s de la destrucci n de aquel lugar. Seg n la leyenda Edhil Garden es un lugar desarrollado tecnol gicamente y oculto entre las nubes. Si sigue a n existiendo l mas posible es que se ubique ah .

Antoni: Ah -de momento en momento aparcieron Ninjas- De nuevo.

Setsu: -saca una metralleta- Pero ahora estan con nosotros.

Gina: -abraza a Shiro- reaccionemos.

Shiro: -asiente y reaccionan-

Los Ninjas empiezan a atacar, los guardianes protegieron a Ume y a Antoni. En eso el aparato de dinero de Setsu cae y no lo alcanza a recoger ya que uno de los ninjas lo destruy .

Setsu: mi dinero -enojada- MORIR S! empez a disparar sin parar.

Shiro: Ya se enoj -sigue peleando-

Siguieron peliando. Por detr s atacaron a Antoni y tomaron a Ume.

Antoni: UME! corre, pero lo vuelven a atacar.

Siguieron eliando, Antoni sin poder lograr salvar a Ume. Un grupo de ninjas toma la nave y despegan llevandose a Ume. Antoni r pidamente se escapa de los ninjas que lo atacaban y con su gancho y cuerda lo lanza a la nave subiendose en ella. Antoni sube en la nave.

Antoni: UME! corre hacia la cabina pero antes es atacado, se logra safar y sigue, entra ala cabina- Ume!

Ume: -subiendose forzada a una peque a nave, lo ve-

Antoni: Ume! corre hacia all pero no alcanza ya que la nave en ese momento despeg .

Setsu empezo a mandar misiles a la nave sin pensar que era SU nave y destruye los motores. Antoni lanza su gancho a la nave, se sujeta. Ve una nave por all y se tira sacando al conductor de la nave. Se dirije a la nave en la que va Ume y tira misiles para que cayera, en eso cae Ume.

Antoni: Ume! Ume cayendo, Antoni le da la mano acercandose a ella- toma mi mano!

Ume: -asustada por caer le da la mano-

Antoni: -la toma, los otros ninjas lo tratan de atacar, pero Antoni los esquiva y les manda misiles.

En eso aparecen Shiro y Setsu, atacan a los que estan atacando a Ume y a Antoni. La pelea termina, cuando la nave de Setsu cae y se destruye completamente, y la nave en la que iban Ume y Antoni se estrella. Por serte todos salieron ilesos. Despu s de eso se dirigen a un lago que hab a cerca para hablar.

Ume: -se sienta y ve el agua-

Antoni: Lo bueno es que nos salvamos.

Setsu: PERO MI NAVE SE DESTRUYO Y MI DINERO TAMBI N!

Antoni: Esa no es mi culpa.

Setsu: -llorando comicamente- mi dinero

Shiro: senpai calmese ^^U

Antoni: -se sienta al lado de Ume- estas bien?

Ume: -asiente- pero tu no. le mira el brazo-

Antoni: eh? se mira el brazo- ah, pero es s lo una peque a herida note preocupes.

Ume: -toma un poco de agua en sus manos y se lo echa en su brazo- se siente bien?

Antoni: -asiente y sonrie- se siente bien.

Ume: -sonrie-

Setsu: mi dinero -sigue llorando comicamente-

Gina: No es para tanto.. adem s tengo hambre Shiro, tengo hambre!

Setsu: Y QU VAMOS A HACER?

Shiro: Habr que buscar un lugar.

Empezaron a buscar un lugar en el cu l quedarse por el dia. Entonces encuentran a una chica que les ofrece quedarse en su casa por el d a.

Chica: Se pueden quedarse si es por el dia.

Setsu: gracias! le toma las manos llorando conmicamente- eres un angel que cay del cielo, para ayudar a estos pobre miserable.

Chica: ^^U no es para tanto abre la puerta- pasen.

Entran. Cay la noche y empezaron a comer. El hermano de la chica llega y ve a los visitantes.

Antoni: no vas a comer? le dijo a Ume viendo que no com a-

Ume: No como mucho.

Antoni: Entonces me lo das?

Ume: -asiente-

Antoni: Yuhu mas para mi lo toma y come- gracaias Ume: -le sonrie-

Chico: Quienes son ellos?

Chica: Unos viajeros que necesitan un lugar para quedarse por el d a.

Chico: -suspira- esta bien. le dice algo al oido, la chica asiente y luego dice- Me ir , en un momento vuelo. se va-

Chica: y ustedes son pareja? dijo mirando a Ume y a Antoni-

Antoni: eh? C-claro que no dijo sonrojado y nervioso-

Chica: -risita- es que veo una atmosfera similiar en ustedes.

Antoni: -nervioso y sonrojado- bueno este debe ser por.. em ah! Si! Debe ser porque como reaccionamos sientes eso este y em el poder de Ume es genial, increible. Si no fuera por Ume probablemente hubiera muerto jaja Ume es sorprendente su poder nos ha ayudado mucho y

Ume: -se entristece y se para- con permiso

Antoni: Qu pasa Ume?

Ume: Nada solo quiero dormir cerro su puerta y se acosto- de verdad odio a los humanos 


End file.
